In general, a fuel cell is a device that obtains electrical power from fuel, hydrogen and oxygen. Fuel cells are being widely developed as an energy supply system because fuel cells are environmentally superior and can achieve high energy efficiency. In particular, a polymer electrolyte fuel cell operates at relatively low temperature in all of fuel cells. And the polymer electrolyte fuel cell has favorite starting property. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell is being investigated actively in order to put into practical use in many fields.
Generally, an electrode is provided on both faces of an electrolytic membrane in the polymer electrolyte fuel cell. The electrode has, for example, catalytic metal, carbon and ion exchange resin. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an art where weight ratio of the ion exchange resin against the carbon and a supporting density of the catalytic metal are enlarged as closer to the electrolytic membrane. It is possible to improve use efficiency of the catalytic metal and restrain reduction of voltage at the electrode with the art.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-135787